Transfer
by iGirChan
Summary: Jake and John are transfer students from England and their host family are the Striders! I wonder what life will be like with them from now on. I suck at summaries and sorry this was a short one, I will try to make it bigger later on. Rating might change.
1. Welcome to Texas!

**Author's Note!**

 **Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, and please leave a review as long as it isn't being flat out rude. It'll help me.**

 **I think it's pretty okay, and it's been awhile since I wrote something mildly okay in my opinion. Also, I know the Homestuck fandom is dying, but I am still going to write this cute little idea of a story.**

 **For now, the rating with be T. It might change!**

 **Anyways, I will end my little nervous ramble here and will let you continue on with the story.**

You were sitting on the couch, when you had heard the knock. This was weird, because you never get guest. Why? Because you don't want you and your brothers' friends to see the mess that's everywhere, you and your brothers are never in the 'mood' to clean. Anyways, back on track, you don't get guest. You try and contemplate who it might be when you heard another knock. Whelp, guess I have no choice but to get it, don't want to be rude now do we.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." You swallow a knot that was in your throat, 'Why am I being so unironically dramatic?' When you opened the door, you were met with two boys. One was about 3 inches shorter than yourself, which was kind of funny because he himself was 5'5 and a quarter. Everyone must add the quarter! Ironically, of course. (A/N: Not ironic, I know. XD) Anyways! He was shorter than himself, and he had jet black hair, which he couldn't tell if it was styled or messy, both maybe? Who knows, he was wearing a white shirt that had a green, what I think to be a ghost? This kid was confusing look wise, he also had khaki shorts, and blue converse. The taller one was about 3 or 4 inches taller than himself, great. He also had jet black hair, unlike the other it was styled. He wore a white shirt that had a dark green skull on it, he had above the knee khaki shorts that were slightly tight. They were both had two things in common, black rimmed glasses and backpacks with luggage in hand. You were too busy examining to notice how they kept glancing at each other, they were uncomfortable.

"Erm, hello. Is this the Strider residence?" Ah, so he isn't a random stranger? He had an English accent, not going to lie. It was kind of hot.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" He pulled out his phone, he knew he was being rude but he had to ask both of his brothers if they had invited anyone.

"Well, this is where our host family is supposed to be." The boy gave a nervous chuckle and glanced at the other, he handed over a paper with their address along with other information, the one that grabbed your attention was your eldest of your brother's number.

"Whelp, Welcome to the Strider Casa. You can sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable while I go get my brother who is currently here." You tried to walk calmly, but as soon as you were in the hallway you sprinted to Dirk's room. Once you got to his room, you swing the door open, run to him and pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"What the heck is wrong with y-"

"Random hotties who know are last names and address are currently sitting on one of our couches!" He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this some prank or did you grow balls and ask people over for a f~~un time'." He said lazily and made a shooing motion to give his brother a hint to leave.

"No! You dip-stick! They are here because they're transfers, and apparently we are their host family. At least that is what they said." This made the other Strider hop up and try to tidy himself, while looking in the mirror.

Once Dirk saw them, he whispered in his brother's ear, "Oh, so you weren't lying.~" He received an elbow to the ribcage.

The elder ravenette stood up with a slightly confused face, "Erm, if I may ask, where is the owner of this home?"

"Number one, love the accent. Number two, he is currently at work." The boy's shoulders sunk, as he took in the new information and glanced at the other who was still sitting down.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Sorry, it's not that we don't trust you. It's just that this is a whole new place and this is the only information we have. Which is where we are going to stay the whole time we're here, we talked with him, the owner of this home, on the phone and he didn't say that he wouldn't be here when we were to arrive."

"Yeah, he was called in last minute. Also, don't worry about it. Plus, we think we know which rooms you'll sleep in. So, follow us!" Dirk grabbed the tall one's arms and started at a fast pace to the hallway, and then fastened his pace to the room that was next to his.

"We have always wondered what to do with these rooms, and that's why we kept these clean. Unlike the rest of the house. Anyways, I call dibs and say you get this room and you brother or friend or whatever can get the one either beside you or the one across me." He turned around, and the boy and his brother were yet to be there.

Author's note.

 **I have more of this chapter done, but I am just going to add it to the other.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Welcome to Texas! Part 2

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter update! I might update it on Friday, or later?**

Dave kept glancing at the boy who didn't move an inch from the couch, he looked as if he was processing everything that was happening.

"Um, do you want to go and see what my strange brother is doing to you cousin or brother? Whichever." He asked with a concern voice.

"In all honesty, I don't really care at the moment. Also, I don't mean to be rude, but I am uncomfortable." He said as a slight blush rose on his cheeks and he let out a small nervous giggle.

"You don't have an accent?" he said as he slowly walked to the couch and sat where the other boy was.

"No, sorry to disappoint?" He said with a little grin.

"No, I just thought you were related and were from England or something." Dave said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We are."

"Now I am confused."

"Heh, we are brothers, along with two other sister, but they decided to stay."

"Are your sisters half?"

"No. Your brother?"

"Brothers. And yes, they both related to me fully by blood. Unlike my sisters. At least to my knowledge." Dave chuckled. "Wait, so. Why don't you have an accent?"

"Short story short, I was born here in the United States and I had to move to England on my 13th birthday, along with my sister and dad."

"If I may ask, why?"

"It's just a lame story."

"I'm still interested."

"If you insist, my mother and father divorced a year after I was born. Instead of bringing in legal battles and yada yada, the legally stayed married and she moved back to England with my 4 year old brother and 2 year old sister. Though, she had to send my sister back when she turned 10. She needed braces and he was the only one between the two of them that could pay for them. They are both professors and so when she died, she left the house to us in her will and a whole bunch of other things. She didn't have any other family besides us. So, we moved there and he took her job and etc etc.. So, he is pretty much the only one in our little family to have an English accent."

"That's cool, what made ya'll want to transfer here? I mean, our state has quite a few good colleges, but that is pretty much it."

"I didn't choose this state, he did." He gave a little giggle as he stretched his arms.

"So, I guess he makes all of the shots?"

"Yep. Ah, speaking of the devil."

Jake walked in ahead of the blonde, "Eh? Why didn't ya'll follow us?" The blonde said with a small smirk. "Were you getting to know each other, hmm."

Jake being an innocent little dog, his eyes sparkle, "Awe John, it's good to become friends with someone around age. See? You are friendly and can easily make friends, if you put away your shyness." He had stood in front of Dave with his arm out to shake his hand, Dave had glanced at Dirk and John as he started to feel uncomfortable with this way too formal teen, but he took his hand and shook it gently while slightly leaning in and whispering, "Do anything to hurt or take away his innocence, and I'll personally dispose you." When he backed up, he gave Dave a bright big and dorky smile. 'He is psychotic, isn't he?' Dave thought to himself.

"Awe, already making friends. Anyways, why don't we walk you around town? Not the whole town, just the spots around here that you'll probably go to more often than you think." Said Dirk as he started to walk to the door.

"Why, that is a lovely idea, isn't John?" He said as he looked in John's direction.

"I guess so, I am going to call Dad and tell him we made it. You both go on ahead, Dave will take me when I finish, right Dave?" John's beautiful eyes were looking at Dave with a pleading look and it hit Dave right in the heart.

"Yeah, I can totally do that. Would that be okay with you, Dirk?" Dirk grabbed Jake's hand and started to drag him out after he answered with a quick yes.

"B-but, I am not okay with it!" Said Jake as he was dragged out of the room.


End file.
